


Astraphobic

by ElSoltera



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Astraphobia, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Thunderstorms, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSoltera/pseuds/ElSoltera
Summary: Astraphobia is an anxiety disorder in which those affected react phobically to lightning and/or thunder.It can happen to anyone.Even your handsome neighbor next door.And when he rings on your door in a thunderstorm and asks for a meeting for the moment, who could say no?





	Astraphobic

It had been a long time since it had rained properly and especially since he saw a real thunderstorm.

Minseok was almost missing it and wished for the thunder and lightning.

He was all the more pleased when the raindrops fell on the house roof and shortly after the first lightning lit up the evening.

Almost immediately he hurried to the window, looked at the gray sky through the windowpane and when he finally saw the first lightning, a big grin crept over his face.

Now he sat in front of the window, cup of tea in his hands, cuddled up in a blanket and watching the play of light, listening to the thunder.

He had been sitting here for about 10 minutes, his mind hanging, his eyes fixed on the sky when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Startled, he jumped, turned to the clock hanging on the wall above his stereo, which indicated about 9:43 clock.

‘Who the hell is ringing at this time?’ He thought and groaning, he got up from his pillow, pelting himself from the warm blanket.

On the way to the front door he stretched once, then stroked with one hand through his hair, reached with the other for the doorknob.

The wood squeaked a little as he opened it. He barely trusted his eyes when he saw the late visitor.

Under the canopy of his house stood one of his neighbors. Jongdae was his name if he was not mistaken. He had only recently moved here and had not really shown himself since.

All the more surprised was Minseok now, as he stood in front of him and looked at him with a little red cheeks.

"Hi," the black-haired man muttered and bowed slightly, "D-Did I wake you up?"

Meanwhile, the blonde had opened the door properly and bowed now as well. "No ... no, I was still awake."

Jongdae nodded slightly, looked down at his feet and did not really seem to know what to say.

For a moment there was silence between the two, until Minseok asked, "Did something happened?"

"No, no!" the answer came in a hurry, "I, eh ... I wanted to ask you ... if I, ehm ... could spend... a little… time… with you?" the black-haired stuttered and looked at his neighbor somewhat embarrassed.

Confusion spread to Minseok's face and he was about to ask why, as he got the answer already. "Eh ... I do not like it that way ... being alone ... during a thunderstorm." Jongdaes mouth mumbled and he jumped nervously from one foot to the other, wincing at once when a thunder caused the air to quiver.

The blonde took a moment to really register what his neighbor wanted from him.

To refuse it would just be rude, which is why he finally stepped aside and said, "S-sure ... C-come in..."

Completely perplexed, he held the door open for Jongdae as he walked cautiously past him, thanking him with relief.

Quickly he took off his shoes, then went a little further into the living room, followed closely by the actual occupant.

"Do you live alone?" the younger one asked, looking around in wonderment, impressed by the decor and how different it looked, although the two houses were built exactly the same.

Minseok nodded and then offered his visitor a chair at his dining table.

The atmosphere was rather uncomfortable when he sat down opposite Jongdae. Again it was quiet for a moment until the question came up: "Do you want to drink something? I have water, fresh orange juice, eh ... coffee, tea ... "

Jongdae smiled slightly and chose the juice, then followed Minseok into the kitchen, where he got a jug of yellow drink from the fridge. Also, a glass came to light and Voila, the younger held his choice in his hands.

Their way led them back to the living room, where they sat together on the couch, an embarrassed silence between them.

The silence lasted for a few moments, both trying to look somewhere, just not to the other.

Lightning lit up the evening, lit up the sky, and every time the thunder sounded, Jongdae flinched. Minseok gave him a side glance two or three times but did not think much of it.

The black-haired finally broke the silence: "I have astraphobia ..." A look on his part confirmed to him that the elder had no idea what it was. "I'm scared when there’s a thunderstorm, I'm afraid of the lightning and the thunder."

"Oh, well ..." Minseok said and nodded slightly. "For a long time?"

Jongdae shrugged and grinned at his counterpart. "Almost 20 years."

The blond's eyes widened. "For this long?"

Now the younger one nodded. "I grew up outside of Seoul, a very small village, nobody knows it. We did not have any blatant technology and that was the case with lightning rods. In a thunderstorm, a bolt of lightning hit our house and in one night our whole home got destroyed... Since then I live in a slight panic when it thunders and flashes outside." He scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed, the crooked grin still on his lips.

To his horror, he realized deep dismay on Minseok's face, which made him shake his head in alarm. "No, no. You don’t have to be sorry! That can happen! And now everything is fine again. My sister lives next door with me and my parents live in the city center. It's all alright! "Jongdae had not realized he had slid closer to the elder and had taken his hands in his own, and his face had looked hopeful and he looked right at Minseok's eyes for the first time.

"Nevertheless," said the blonde. "Something like that should not happen to anyone, and certainly not it should leave marks."

Jongdaes grin turned into a smile and the older one had to really pull himself together, not to stare at him all the time, to imagine what it would be like to kiss him.

"I can live with it. It's not like I'm dying of this fear," the younger replied, laughing and rolling his eyes.

And then Minseok was 100% sure: his neighbor had the prettiest laugh he had ever seen. He was also the first person he knew, whose mouth angel turned really upwards. This realization fascinated him and this time his eyes really stuck, he could hardly turn away anymore.

He did not deny it: Jongdae was attractive. A lot. And exactly his type. The dark eyes flashed when he laughed and the hair looked so soft that he wanted to bury his hands in it. In addition, came the stature, which really did not leave him cold. His fingers were warm and had a firm, yet gentle touch and his skin was so clear, the sight swept a wave of heat through Minseok's body, and he tried not to show it when he crossed his legs.

The younger one was now sitting cross-legged on the sofa, almost toppled over, but a back rest was there for a reason.

He didn’t think letting go of Minseok's hands, he was feeling too well for that. He even started to play with his fingers, began to admire them. How soft they were and small compared to his own.

The younger man almost completely forgot about the storm. But only almost. There was a louder thunder and Jongdae winced, pulled back to reality, leaned closer to Minseok and looked over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on the sky across the window.

The same spectacle still prevailed, only a little closer. The distances between lightning and thunder had shortened significantly and the older one noticed immediately that Jongdaes mood had changed again.

He thought for just a second, not wanting to put the doubt in his place, and released his hands from those of the younger, holding out his arms. "Come here," he said softly.

The eyes of the black-haired man widened, he hesitated for a moment, trying to assess whether he was serious or not. It seemed to be the case, so he overcame himself and slipped even closer to Minseok, also wrapping his arms around him and leaning against him. He closed his eyes quietly, concentrating on the older man, trying to repress everything outside. He began to enjoy the warmth, the hand stroking his back and he felt the older man's breath fall on his hair.

He turned his head a little further, his ear now right over Minseok's heart, hearing how fast and strong it beated.

He sighed deeply, tightening his grip slightly. "My sister never does this..." he murmured softly, "She just gives me my headphones and tells me to listen to music or watch a movie or something." The black-haired man paused for a moment, listening again to Minseok's heartbeat. His voice was just a whisper and his emotions seemed overflowing, he just did not really know what to feel: fear of the thunderstorm; affection, because the blond guy who was holding him so tight was the first who really cared about him; anger because he realized how stupid his sister sometimes treated him; anger at himself because he simply could not control his fears?

He didn’t know it and that was enough that a tear escaped him.

He didn’t start crying, but the emotional chaos in him was just a bit too much.

For a few minutes the two sat there, arm in arm, waiting for the storm to continue.

Nobody said anything until suddenly Minseok's cell phone rang: his alarm sounded.

Normally he would go to bed now, but he could not easily kick the younger boy out, so he straightened up a bit and muttered Jongdae's name.

Immediately he got up, loosened his arms and once drove through the somewhat muddy hair. He almost fell asleep, despite the noise that came from the sky.

There was silence between them again, Jongdae didn’t know what and Minseok didn’t know how to say the next.

But finally the blonde overcame: "I'm so polite now and will not let you go home again. If you want, you can stay here. "

The younger man's eyes lit up when he heard the words and he nodded in agreement, starting to play with the hem of his T-shirt.

He had hoped that Minseok would invite him. The storm alone was certainly a reason, but somehow he just wanted to spend more time with him. His presence felt so good and not just since he had hugged him. If he was honest, he even had a small crush on his neighbor. For a few weeks he saw him leaving the house every day when he went to college. He was happy to see out of the window at just the right moment and catch the blond in the tight shirts when he went jogging. And a few days ago, when it had been pretty hot, he had even seen him shirtless. The older one had sat around the table with some friends in the garden and grilled. He had presented himself only in a pair of shorts and Jongdae had clearly not left it cold.

He was all the happier now when his wish came true.

So they both went upstairs, dragged a second mattress out from under the bed, and got more stuff like blankets and pillows.

However, since the younger one was more standing next to Minseok than helping him, simply because he didn’t know where the things were and what he should do, Minseok did most of the work. It was a bit exhausting and it made him sweat.

The more convinced he was that he should treat himself to a shower, also because he had just got a visitor.

So he put Jongdae on his bed and said, "I'm just taking a shower, okay? Just stay there, I'll be right back. "

Not even two minutes later, he had disappeared into the bathroom and you could quietly hear the rushing water through the closed door.

The shower relaxed him, easing his muscles from the tension of the day and a little clearing his head as well. If only a little. Jongdae stayed in his mind no matter what he tried. And it annoyed him because when he deliberately thought of him, his broad shoulders, the cheeky grin, and the soft hands, he was warm. Shivers ran through his body and made him imagine things that he forbade, as short as he knew the younger man.

Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that he had been under the hot water too long and only when another thunder broke through to him, he thought that perhaps he should slowly return to the black-haired man.

Sighing and shaking his head over his youthful behavior, he turned off the shower, dried himself off more badly and did his evening routine in a hurry.

It was not until he reached for his towel that he noticed that he had not taken anything to wear.

He briefly speculated: Should he ask the younger man if he could bring him something? He did not like the idea of leaving the younger one in his untidy closet, so he immediately rejected it.

Finally, just with his towel around his hips, the blonde opened the door, stroking his hair again, removing a few wet strands from his face.

Unaware, he stepped out of the bathroom and stumbled over his visitor.

Jongdae had actually made himself comfortable at the door, waiting for Minseok to finish his shower and be back with him.

For a moment, they just lay on top of each other, the blonde over the black-haired and their faces only inches apart.

For a few seconds, both were so astonished that they didn’t move. They only felt the breath of each other on their faces and enjoyed the warmth that surrounded them.

They stared into each other's eyes, not really realizing how close they were until Minseok blinked in irritation and then backed away.

Now he was sitting right on the hips of the black-haired and he felt something that he shouldn’t feel in such a moment.

He felt Jongdae harden. Especially when his eyes unintentionally came off the blond's face and wandered over his bare chest. His eyes traced a drop of water that had come out of Minseok's still-wet hair. As it ran over his shoulder, over his chest, crossed the stomach and finally disappeared in the towel.

To Jongdae's horror, he could feel the heat moving into his pelvis, especially when he saw the fine line of hair leading from the bellybutton to the loins and vanishing beneath the single piece of cloth that the elder was wearing.

His eyes lingered on the spot for a moment and he seemed almost lost in the sight as Minseok began to move again.

Almost ashamed, he shifted a little, looking red-faced in his lap where his hands rested on Jongdae's stomach. Even his T-shirt had slipped up a bit and also revealed some skin. Too little to really drive Minseok crazy, but enough to drive a wave of desire through his body as well.

Even before in the living room it had cost him a lot of self-restraint, did not immediately kiss the younger and now that he himself was almost completely naked, helped the fact that his neighbor was anything but bad looking, not really.

Jongdaes erection pressed against his butt and made him goosebumps, so he searched a slightly different position.

The idea to get up, it didn’t come immediately.

Only when the black-haired man grabbed him on his hips and forced him to stop, he startled from his seat and got back on his own legs as fast as possible.

Jongdae also got up, straightened his clothes a little and stood indecisively in front of his neighbor, who somehow didn’t seem to know exactly what to say.

Slightly stuttering, Minseok but then brought out a few words: "D-do you ... want any ... clothes? From me? F-for sleeping?" His brain was not working 100%, because he had to force himself not to stare at Jongdaes pelvis, where the tent in his pants was more than visible.

The younger one nodded slightly as he registered the words and then followed the blonde into his bedroom.

The closet was substantial and yet it didn’t take 30 seconds for Minseok to dig out a pair of light sweatpants and a new T-shirt.

With slightly trembling hands, he pressed his clothes into his opponent's fingers and then turned back to the piece of furniture, searching for something to sleep on himself.

He was about to slip on the shirt when Jongdae cleared his throat behind him, obviously trying to get himself noticed. "Can I ... just put down my clothes ... somewhere?" He asked shyly.

The blond turned to answer the question, but almost choked on his own spit.

Jongdae stood there, his worn top in his hands, thus topless, and the belt half open.

Minseok's eyes were fixed on the muscular chest and he managed only a slight nod. This seemed to be enough for the black-haired, he simply dropped the piece of cloth. He also got to work on his pants again, opened the belt completely and pulled it out of the loops, then began to wind it up.

And that was the moment when the blonde exploded.

"Damn shit, come here!" Minseok muttered, grabbing Jongdae's arm and pulling him towards him.

Without even waiting for his consent, he pressed his lips to his visitor's, buried his hands in his hair, suppressing the last bit of doubt.

It took a second, Jongdae was too surprised to react immediately, but finally, he closed his eyes, dropped the piece of leather and returned the kiss with the same passion that his neighbor had used to attack him. He, too, wrapped his arms around his opponent, pressed against him and gasped softly as his lower bottom touched that of Minseok's. What he saw before, he felt now and his desire for this handsome guy grew more and more.

Impatiently, the two stumbled to bed, then dropped to it as the edge touched Jongdae's knees.

Only when they felt the soft pad under them, they paused. Minseok backed away a few inches, looked into his eyes, breathing heavily, into the other's eyes.

"That escalated quickly..." he mumbled, swallowing hard once.

The black-haired man nodded slightly, licking his slightly swollen lips. "I don’t mind," he replied, sliding his hands gently over Minseok's bare back.

The hint of a smile showed on his face. "Neither do I!"

Quickly he lowered his upper body again, put his lips again on those of Jongdae and finally asked gently for a kiss from the tongue.

The younger would be stupid if he refused, so he opened his lips and let the blonde explore his mouth.

For a few minutes they just lay on the bed, kissing, got used to each other's presence in a different way, until Minseok briefly interrupted the kisses and muttered softly, "But I don’t want everything yet ... Normally, I don’t just sleep with someone I don’t or hardly know. "

Jongdae nodded. "Same." He said and still started to open his pants further, opened the button, pulled the zipper down.

Kneeling over him, Minseok watched the movements and tried to restrain his own desire at least so far that he didn’t immediately tear the garment away from the other.

But when the younger one then lifted his hip and stripped off his jeans, the blonde lost his patience and pulled on the piece of fabric, then threw it on the floor.

The two separated only a boxer shorts and the towel.

Back on the bed, Minseok sat on Jongdae's thigh, looking at the young man below. His eyes moved from the inviting lips to the clavicles to the slightly visible six-pack and finally to his hips. He saw the excitement of the younger, how the thin boxer shorts stretched and finally wanted to show what was underneath.

Greedily, Minseok licked his lips, put his hands on his hips and pulled the waistband of the fabric, revealing the highly visible V-lines. An unrestrained moan escaped him as he exposed more and more skin.

Jongdae's breath also quickened, he felt the warm hands on his loins, and the sight that came his way didn’t help. Still, wet strands fell into Minseoks pretty face, his eyes radiated desire and the bare upper body did the rest.

When the boxer shorts finally went down to earth, the black-haired man suddenly felt a bit unfair.

He was lying there, completely bared, while Minseok delighted in his sight from above, but definitely had too much material on his own body.

Without even thinking about it, Jongdae sat up, less than two inches from the older man apart, and wrapped his arms around his waist again, dangerously close to the towel, which was now very loose.

"Where does that lead if only I am completely naked and you almost get an orgasm just by looking?" the younger whispered and nabbed slightly at Minseok's mouth.

He grinned and as if the blond wanted to emphasize his words, he rubbed himself against Jongdae's thigh. "I'm not this excited yet," he said smugly.

"Sure?" The black-haired asked, glancing down to see the older man's erection even through the loose fabric.

"Look for yourself!" Minseok provoked, getting up a bit so that Jongdae could remove the cloth without any problem, which was the last piece to land on the floor.

Without waiting long, the black-haired man covered his opponent's dick, which resulted in a loud moan.

Excited, the older man put his head back, eyes closed and lips parted. He clenched his hands in Jongdae's upper arms, feeling the muscles under his fingers as they moved with the movements in his crotch. It only set him more on fire.

The up and down movements drove waves of excitement through his whole body and as Jongdae also had his thumb crossed over his crown, the blonde could not sit straight anymore. With a gasp, he tilted forward a bit, rested his forehead on the younger man's shoulder, and kept breathing heavily through his mouth.

The black-haired, however, fit less, so he gently with his free hand pulled Minseok's head forward and let their lips touch briefly. "I already love this expression! Let me see it longer!" He murmured, not one inch from the mouth of his opponent.

They both looked each other in the eyes and when the blonde registered Jongdae's words, his cheeks turned red, but he did not break the eye contact.

Somewhat desperately, Minseok pressed his lips together, trying to hold his voice back, but when the younger man accelerated his hand again, he really could not stand it any longer: he groaned loudly, threw his head back and a shudder went through his Body.

And from that moment he felt it.

It had started deep inside him, spreading and taking possession of him.

The excitement had increased with almost every action he and especially Jongdae had taken, and now it seemed to have taken over his body completely.

Almost in a panic, Minseok shook his head and reached for the hand on his dick. "Jongdae ... Jongdae, wait! ... No, I ... I don’t want to..." It was too late.

One last up and down movement, one last stroke over his slit and the blonde came. The orgasm rolled over him, almost overtaxing him, making his eyes squint, his hands clawing at the young man's skin and opening his mouth in a silent moan.

He felt a drop of sweat run down his temple and that Jongdae still had his hand on his dick, still massaging him, even as the biggest wave of excitement was over.

The black-haired cared that Minseok his orgasm fully live out and, above all, could really enjoy.  
Breathing heavily, the older man came down from his high again and slumped down on Jongdaes lap, again put his head on his shoulder. This time, the younger boy let him.

Gently he kissed Minseok's ear, waited until he had calmed his breath down again before he slowly raised his hand to his face and licked briefly over one of his fingers.

Grinning, he watched as the blond wrinkled his nose and said, "Stop that!" Before grabbing to the side and pulling a tissue out of a box.

A laugh escaped him and with the same emotion he asked: "Did you last eat something bitter?"

Minseok blushed at the question, thinking of the glass of grapefruit juice he had drunk for his dinner. But he didn’t answer.

Chewing on his lower lip, he took the dirty tissue from Jongdae's hand and threw it into the nearby trash can.

He was still sitting on the thighs of the black-haired and had not forgotten that the younger had the same problem as he had a few minutes ago.

As innocent as possible he looked at his opponent, put his hands on his shoulders and pressed him on his back. He leaned forward as well until he was enthroned again and put his lips to his ear. "I didn’t want to come yet..." he whispered, placing a kiss on Jongda's neck, right on his carotid artery.

The younger man sucked in a sharp breath, leaning his head to one side, revealing more skin. "You should have said that earlier."

A grin twitched over Minseok's face and he bit the place he kissed softly. "Would you have listened to me?"

It took a second, the black-haired hesitated, but then he said no.

The suspicion of the blond confirmed and he answered only with a hickey on Jongdaes neck. The younger man elicited a moan and enjoyed the sweet pain caused by the conspicuous thing.

Slowly, Minseok kissed further, wandering from neck to shoulder, to chest, and finally to Jongdae's crotch, where, like the younger man before him, he didn’t hesitate.

He also took the erection of his counterpart immediately in his hand and also began to stroke him.

After just a few minutes, the room was filled with moaning and wheezing and even Minseok's name fell in between.

However, that was not enough for the blonde, and when Jongdae gasped for breath, he started kissing his shaft.

His lips wandered over the thin skin and he squinted up, where he looked straight into wide-open eyes. The younger one looked down, watching with open mouth what was being done on his lower bottom.

Minseok's lips continue to kiss the shaft before turning to the tip and sucking on it.

Jongdae's hands reached into the sheets and his head fell back as he raised his hips slightly and pushed the older man against his erection.

However, be black-haired left immediately from him and shook his head with a smug grin. "Ah-ah, don’t get greedy!"

As Jongdae's hip lowered, he held his penis back in one hand, holding it upright as he stroked the tip of the other's lightly.

He knew that it was agony now, but he wanted to play, drive the young man mad and beg for more.

So he gently distributed the precum on his crown and let the younger gasp.

"Stop teasing me ... I didn’t let you wait either!" the black-haired moaned and grabbed Minseok's head, burying his fingers in his slightly damp hair.

The blonde was still grinning and slowly started to pace his hand up and down.

Again he started to kiss the top and eventually he overcame himself, shoved his desire for teasing into some drawer, and put Jongdae's erection in his mouth.

A loud groan was the reaction and the grip in his strands solidified.

The younger one was not badly equipped and although Minseok was not very sensitive, he didn’t manage to put it completely in his mouth. What he couldn’t, he grasped with his hand and continued to stroke it.

He sat easily a tongue, began to suck and in between he raised and lowered his head, trying to give as much pleasure as possible. The reward was Jongdaes groaning, which didn’t seem to stop what the older one was looking forward to.

It didn’t take very long, maybe 5 minutes, and the younger one started to twitch.

Minseok pulled back briefly, so far that he had only the tip in his mouth and could play around with his tongue. Should he swallow or finish with a handjob, he thought.

Another look up gave him the answer: Jongdae laying there, mouth open, eyes closed and his chest raised and lowered quickly, often moaning. He clearly enjoyed it and ruining it with only his hand ... that couldn’t be reconciled with his conscience.

So he lowered his head again, began to suck again and not even 30 seconds later, the black-haired held his breath. The biggest wave of excitement rolled over him and made him see stars as he experienced his orgasm.

He didn’t really register that Minseok was doing him the favor to come in his mouth, and when he straightened up and looked at his lover, all he could see was the blonde licking his lips, his thumb removing some saliva.

Trembling, the younger one released his hands from Minseok's hair, gripped his head and pulled him straight to his side, pressing his lips to his opponent.

"Thanks!" He whispered, still out of breath.

A grin crossed the blond's lips. He still knelt between Jongdaes legs, leaning on his thighs, "just to know ... you're tasting yourself."

The younger man just shrugged, kissed him again, this time even stuck his tongue between his lips. "Better than you it can’t be," he replied mischievously.

Relaxing, he leaned back as Minseok laughingly parted from him and also crawled back on the bed.

For a moment, they just lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, no one saying a word. Both had the same thought that Jongdae finally said: "How do we ... well ... stay?"

Minseok did not react at first, kept thinking until he sighed once and then looked at his visitor from the side. "I'm honest! ... I don’t know what came upon me, but as I said, I don’t just sleep with people I don’t know. It looks like you're an exception. "

Jongdae nodded slowly. This view was more familiar to him, though he saw it a bit more relaxed.

Minseok faltered, holding it for a moment in his lungs, mouth open, not knowing how to formulate the next words. The fact that the younger man turned his head and looked him in the eye at that precise moment did not necessarily improve the situation. "I ... wouldn’t mind ... meeting you more often ... getting to know you better. Because ... I don’t regret it. "

The words came only hesitantly, he was unsure how Jongdae would react, but when he practically saw all the doubt fall away from the black-haired, he relaxed and began to smile.

He allowed Jongdae to slide closer, barely two inches between them, and then raised a hand to brush the blonde's hair out of his forehead. "I feel the same way," he heard him mumble and he could not help staring at his mouth.

The younger noticed Minseok's line of sight and licked his lips once, let his tongue appear briefly.

It had not been much, but the blonde was still teasing and he leaned forward and kissed Jongdae directly on his mouth.

He was glad, the younger had reacted in the same way and didn’t push him away as he had feared.

Satisfied, he also overcame the last few inches with his body, put an arm around his opponent and gently asked for a kiss from the tongue.

This was accepted, but to Minseoks astonishment began a fight for dominance. Even after a few moments, there seemed to be no clear winner, which is why the blonde cautiously broke away again. He frowned in amusement. "What exactly are you trying?"

Jongdae licked his slightly swollen lips again. "The same could I ask you."

For a few seconds they looked each other in the eye. Blinking a few times, trying to figure out what kind of problem they were having.

Minseok opened his mouth first. "I'm top, you know that, right?"

"Me too!" Jongdae countered.

"I'm older than you!"  
"Yes and? I'm more dominant! "

"Ha! Says who?" Minseok's voice became more and more mocking. "Who was totally thankful and submissive for a blowjob before? "

Jongdae raised an eyebrow. "So what? Who slumped in my lap before because he could not handle his feelings? "

"I could handle my feelings, that's always the case with me! I enjoy it! "

Again, they just looked each other in the eye, fought a fierce fight.

Jongdae was the first to give in, sighing, he rolled his eyes. "It doesn’t matter now! We'll see how it turns out next time. "

"Yes, we will!" Minseok agreed and hooked his legs with those of the younger.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Sometimes, yes."

Quietly, so that the blonde almost didn’t hear, Jongdae muttered, "You're like a woman."

Minseok, who had heard, of course, looked at his opponent angrily again. "You ARE a woman!"

The black-haired man laughed in amusement. "Look closely again! Would you lie here naked with me now if I were female? "

The older one could nothing reply to that. Annoyed, he gritted his teeth. "One to zero for you, but you still haven’t won! Remember, YOU came to me terrified and asked for a meeting. "

Jongdae just nodded, grinning, pulling Minseok closer and putting his arms around him as well, burying his face in the back of his neck. For a moment he breathed in his scent, enjoying the warmth radiating from his partner, and then murmured softly, "I'm looking forward to the next time."

Minseok now seemed to grin again. He pressed Jongdae a bit more, kissed his ear and answered gently, "Me too!"

It was not long before the blonde shut the light, and the two men slid into a gentle sleep, still accompanied by the now-silent thunderstorm that had continued to drag on and was actually the cause of this whole crazy evening...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction in english... Please don't judge to hard... XD  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> (There's also a german version for all german-speakers ^.^)


End file.
